


[白石越] 太平洋與鯨鯊王子

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 海洋與美人魚背景AU
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, 白石越





	[白石越] 太平洋與鯨鯊王子

海洋波浪起伏，一呼一吸間仿佛有靈性的生物，低低輕訴，呼喚著越前龍馬。

自十六歲起就獨自周遊各國海洋，越前在菲律賓終於正式考取潛水員資格，穿上簡單的裝備就義無反顧跳下水，從蛙鞋直至沒頂，連髮絲浸淫在暖水之中，口中含著U型氣管，透過水鏡，這一方旅遊景點區的小淺域，在濛濛水霧間，向他展現出神秘與自由的美妙。

父親越前南次郎是首位美藉日裔登上珠峰的著名登山家，從二十二歲起就披上雪裝背囊，像個世界遊民在列國流浪，每次登山之前都像個虔誠的信徒，在心中描繪出每座山峰獨特之處，花時間學習語言在當地認識原居民，飲用山峰流水所釀的酒，用皮膚體會四季氣候變化，在最後以極為精練簡要的裝備登上山峰，就是一場與大自然融為一體的壯舉。

越前南次郎的經歷一開始並不為所眾知，直到後來有記者在極地旅館的夜晚，剛好遇上了這位浪人聽到了無數奇妙故事，所拍攝紀錄的影像和事跡才能公諸於世。但這個憑自然野性魅力征服全球讀者的冒險者登山家，最終完成了三十五歲攻克世上最高峰之後消聲匿跡，一年後重現世人眼前，臂彎裡已懷抱著一個嬰兒，一個在聖母峰下誕生的兒子。

越前龍馬的骨子裡就有著冒險好奇和征服的血脈，從嬰孩時期就可以說腳不沾地，有記憶的一刻就在遊船快艇上爬甲板吐奶。五歲起，一雙小短腿就在充滿氣油味的輪船上奔跑，跳上貨櫃起落看見大海的夕陽，攀上粗麻繩用爬梯登上觀景台看雲層海平面上冉升起的日出，在碼頭享用著潮汐帶來的鮮蝦美魚，在黃昏之後握著父親觸感粗糙又溫暖的手，走過青苔攀附過的石岩，在陰影裡登船出發，回首岸上的熱鬧光華。

在各國海域小鎮度過了懵懂又深刻的童年，越前龍馬在十六歲那天算是某些國家的合法成年人，就撇下了父親獨自走上了屬於自己的冒險。從東南亞的國度開始，暑熱的陽光空氣之下卻是蔚藍一片冰涼浸浸的海面。

加泰地區的明媚珊瑚礁，到澳洲瑰麗無比的珊瑚珠寶展，從浸泡在各適其色的神秘海域開始，越前適應了三四十米的休閒就漸漸捨棄了輕潛，開始帶上僅用的裝備深入海層四十米起跳的海底，沉迷上專業深潛，全身浸於海洋水流的感覺。

就像七歲的時候，第一次在船上失足溺水，口鼻呼吸都被海洋寒水塞入，卻感到肺部奇異的舒暢感 ，記憶中漆黑海草如同母親的懷恨溫暖地包裹自己，緩緩下沉，享受氛圍安穩靜謐的舒適感。

海洋的波濤聲漸漸消失，眼前的水平面光線變得模糊昏暗，但耳邊是曲調原始聲音輕柔到令人不由自主落淚的兒時搖籃曲。

隨後被人類搶救起的時候，才仿佛回過了神，猛然呼吸到咳嗽。

越前龍馬喜歡海洋，更像是生於海洋，也要歸於海洋的冒險家。

小時候會認為哪怕父親攻克了世上最高的一萬米頂峰，他就向世上最深的一萬一千米海底海溝發出挑戰。但大海不僅僅是任務挑戰，是一個屬於神秘自由的世界。

十八歲已經成為潛水界之中貫耳響徹的專業大名，人所能到達的海域甚至危險到無人願意探訪的奇險區域，都有越前龍馬的身影足跡。就像是哥倫布時代發現新大陸的冒險家，在各國之中報道出推薦和警誡的潛水先行者，比起狂熱的潛水愛好者，更像是海洋與人之間的橋樑，點出人類能夠使用的海域資源，也會把可開發可探索以外的地區給予保留，大名鼎鼎的越前南次郎也不知不覺隱退成潛水界新星越前龍馬的父親。

因為聽說新發現的北太平洋巨型章魚，越前亳不猶豫就隻身飛去加洲海洋保育區，與當地人合作協助探索生態。一般普通潛水者會用工具達到四十米深潛，但以專業裝備和受訓人士所能到達七十米的界限，對身體和體能負荷極大，能媲美在無重狀態下行走的太空人。 

越前龍馬身型嬌小但嬌健，揹上瘦窄的氣瓶就像劍鰭，穿上緊衣潛水衣和蛙鞋，罩上小型的潛水鏡和頭套，就化身為一條純黑的遊魚，細長又靈活自如的泳姿，能乘水流而動一樣優美。

一躍而入沒水，直往下潛，在水壓漸漸變重，陽光漸漸隱沒於水沫之後，越前輕輕扭腰轉身，把背上攜帶著的重型攝像機抱在手上，背過身憑下潛的重力往下沉，在變幻萬象的水光暗明之間，金色眼眸卻捕捉到了遠遠而來的龐大身型。

越前緩緩停下深潛，腳步輕輕一划，把身體調整好，就這樣浮在水中。對方似乎筆直朝自己的方向而來，抱著快速但不具威脅的水波，龐大的身影很快冒出真面目來。

是一條附近居住的年輕鯨鯊。

根據加洲保育區同事的說法，這條鯨鯊剛剛成年不久，是少數還會住在近岸海域，對人類特別溫馴無害的品種。因為偶然會來找潛水員玩，身上有著如同繁星的班紋，唯獨在尾鰭有卷狀白班的特別紋路，所以很容易被認出來。

根據出生地域命名，這條小鯨鯊被稱為白石。雖然是鯊魚，也是世上鯊魚體型最大的品種，但作為濾食性動物，沒有能把獵物撕裂的利牙鋒齒，只會捕食小型動植物魚類，對人類並沒有威脅。 

研究所的人都愛著這隻小孩子一樣貪玩好奇的年輕鯨鯊，越前聽同事說，牠對潛水員都很友善好奇，也就偶然會捉弄人。

越前想是大概靠近對方的居所引起了好奇，所以牠出來打招呼了。

腳下蛙鞋一撥，越前單臂抱著攝像機向前游，左右扭身，閃過對方湧來而迎面的水流波壓，靠近了對方。鯨鯊很溫馴好奇，撥著氣腮，很禮貌地停佇幾米外，只是圍著越前遊動，像是孩子發現了新玩具一樣，踫觸之前會好好地觀察試探。

仿佛能聽懂白石在想甚麼，越前模仿天鵝撥足一樣輕輕踢腿，向前靠近了對方。目測這鯨鯊有十米長的體型，住在附近海域習慣見到潛水員，自然也不會避開自己的接近。

就算潛水資歷經驗都很豐富，面對全球數量稀少，日漸瀕危的鯨鯊，擁有近距離單對單相處的機會也是所有潛水發燒友夢寐以求的幸運了。

「這孩子很不怕生」越前金眸微彎。

輕輕摸上對方的皮膚，像是面對面點了對方的嘴唇，越前得到對方無聲的同意後，游到牠身旁，隔著手套的膠面踫觸牠身側，摸過去是滑溜溜的流線型身軀。

鯨鯊游動向前，撥了撥水流轉過身，似乎打量著新來的潛水員。

潛水員都是臉目漆黑，身體雖然有大有小但都是流線長形，像人魚，很適合遊泳，但速度卻很慢，力道很脆弱，吻部是長彎曲的黑色。

新來的潛水員就像初生鸚鵡魚一樣色彩斑斕可愛，氣腮吹動的水流都變得小心翼翼，以免對方太小隻被自己的氣流撥走。能感覺到潛水員很冷靜，高興，而且身上散溢微生物電的味道很香，像同類。

喜歡。

鯨鯊白石緩緩靠近，吻部前端輕輕拱了越前伸前等待的手心。像是心意相通的兩人，在對視之後默認為游伴，一起往著深海下潛。

潛水與鯊魚並游，在很多地方都是景區招徠遊客的噱頭，但潛水容往往只是在水底中看鯊群暢泳，很少數是彼此認知的乘游，更別說這種仿佛產生了默契的相伴。然而越前腳下的蛙鞋再怎麼努力撥水也追不上鯨鯊擺鰭的泳速，在思考間，越前伸手扶住牠的背鰭，貼近對方身體張開手臂伏身於上，鯨鯊憑著渾然肌力的半月型尾巴猛力撥動水流，猶如潛水艇的漿一樣。

第一次覺得下潛就像順水而游一樣輕鬆，可以說感覺快速奇妙還省力省時。越前抿唇一笑，手指動了動似彈琴一樣，在滑不溜手的皮膚上點動著音符，帶出喜悅和感謝的節奏。

從鯨鯊巨型的胸腹中傳來輕輕震動的低嗚聲。

海底研究漫長而遙遠，越前第二次深潛到底下收集日常數據，就是與白石的第二次見面。

意外的是自己淺潛到五十米就遇見了對方，可能是聽到了水波響動就主動游過來的白石，遠遠看著就像是一隻等待主人回家的小狗狗，越前心中一動，向牠的唇伸手輕撫。

白石輕輕迎上來的試探，仿佛擔心會撞開越前的輕柔力道，吻部輕輕踫上張開的手心。

越前恍惚想起遠在日本家的小貓，都會向自己這樣撒嬌。

偷偷在白石唇邊落下一吻，人類應該聽不見，但越前卻覺得聽見了對方愉悅的低鳴聲。

研究所每次都很驚喜越前小寶貝拿回來的影片，雖然沒有找到目標巨型章魚，但都會有鯨鯊的身影。

連加洲的老教授都嘖嘖稱奇，感嘆道「那孩子見到潛水員會上前打個招呼，遊玩幾下就會走，但牠全程都跟著你，就是特別喜歡你了。越前家的孩子就是有動物緣。」

喜歡海洋鯊類的同事都紛紛請求下次一同潛水，想經歷一次難得的鯨鯊伴遊，一邊對越前天生的動物緣艷羨不已，一邊也自傲果然「是歐洲潛水界的小美人魚，連海洋動物都吸引到。」

越前龍馬人外表臉蛋都長得好，深受同行欣賞之餘在潛水界以外都是出名的美人胚子，每次因為深海水潛題材有採訪和報道登刊在雜誌，都會引起不少人搶購一空，就像消防員抱著貓狗的月歷，總是引起一般人對於運動美的欣羨和追捧。雖然對外界而言只是會流行一陣子的熱潮，但在海洋研究界之中，卻是總是不會忘記的璀璨星光。

他即管戴上遮蔽臉目的泳鏡蛙鞋，穿上毫無修飾的工作緊身衣，卻偏偏展現出真正的流線美，入水身姿自如漂亮得像劍魚，在水底中行動如昔的俐落明快，簡直是一條真正的美人魚。

白石最近很喜歡待在近人類的海域，等著那輕如薄霧又像晴雨天氣後空氣水份都冰爽涼快的潛水員味道。

小小隻的潛水員在自己身邊游動，身姿漂亮得像隻小海豚，安靜乖巧聰明又好奇，好像能簡單溝通。雖然吻部很像劍魚而且都是黑漆漆的皮膚，但那潛水員會散發出微弱的生物電，完全沒有戒備驚慌，眼眸神態身姿都漂亮自在，有種獨特的氣味，像一首輕輕吟唱的歌，聽到就會感到舒服。

很喜歡。

聽到那個潛水員出現就會想靠近，雖然每次都不是下來找自己玩，但都會很溫柔親自己一下然後游開，任由自己在身旁追著。雖然他會默認一起並排遊，但卻開始不理會自己從濾腮噴出的氣浪水波，都低聲訴說著甚麼。

沒有回應嗎，還是聽不懂啊。

很喜歡，雖然沒有回應會有點寂寞。

憑著氣味和感應，鯨鯊在幾百里之內都能夠認出這個獨特的潛水員，但自己改變了外形的話，他也能認出自己嗎？

越前趁假日有空，會不帶測量儀器落水深潛，純粹享受保育研究區的清晰水域和海洋生態，身後剛來跟著幾個專門來看鯨鯊的教授同事們來三十五米中層。

鯨鯊是在百科書資料了解都很稀少的瀕危物種，雖然體型龐大但身型流暢，個性友善溫和，深受熱愛潛水的人士愛戴，那天穹下蔚藍的繁星身影，在滿目魚群中川流而過的氣度，背鰭高聳，尾鰭擺動水流的美態，是海洋中的霸主，也是美麗的象徵。

不出眾人意料，遠在深域的白石很快就出現了，筆直朝著越前就游動過來，身邊帶著仿佛在吱吱喳喳的一群群細游魚，就像是眾所簇擁之間的王子，氣度雍容華美，一臉微笑而溫和地現身迎接外國使者。

越前很習慣的倒游一步，避過迎面而來的流水和壓力，輕輕在唇部一撫，任由對方輕輕側身一擦。這個自然而然的打招呼方式對於鯊類和潛水員來說太過親切，仿佛無視了其他的潛水員，白石一副心思要繞到越前身旁要並排遊，像個纏著媽媽要玩具的孩子，看著親暱柔軟但就是耍性子。

教授同事們都很艷羨驚訝，把一人一魚共游的影片錄下，白石的游動姿態很規律也特別小心翼翼，向越前默默以濾腮口噴出輕微的水浪波紋，一邊游動，一邊似是含情脈脈向對方訴說溫柔的愛意。

對海洋類動物有研究又好事的同事很快舉起牌子，就在水中向越前示意道「這是『示愛』，有些鯊科會用這種方式表達求偶的訊息。」

頭罩裡有配對講機的潛水員都跟在船上待機的其他人哄笑，看上越前，鯨鯊眼光也不錯。

輕輕摸過身旁的鯨鯊朋友，越前輕笑，心知肚明這是鯨鯊向人類示好的表現，但不是求偶。

這次潛水沒有戴上防具，手上輕輕撫摸鯨鯊的身，感覺到牠從胸腹傳來的微弱震動是節奏輕快的歡聲鳴叫，越前不其然就考慮到在這個海域中獨自居住的年輕鯨鯊，雄性，是不是就快要到交配的年齡呢，所以特別容易感寂寞特別喜歡找人類玩。

瀕危物種要找同類也愈來愈不容易，有機會要幫他找對象傳宗接代了。 

***

海岸連綿幾百公里，沿岸水域深深淺淺，日光映照出波光暽暽，位於加利福尼亞洋流 上升融會之處，來自太平洋的冷海層湧現上昇，推進海面，形成薄霧。

春夏季節交替之際，海鳥徐徐歸來， 趁東方拂曉，海風南至，越前再次輕身潛水，隻身探索更少為人知的水域。從古早神話史詩遊記小說就記載過的巨型烏賊在未被人類發現真身之前，一直被視為已滅絕的傳說。好不容易在二十世初的拍攝器材幫助下，海洋愛好者才終於摸索到這神秘生物的蹤影。

追本溯源，抹香鯨所為著名出產的龍涎香就是由吞食各種烏賊皆難以消化的嘴喙遺留下來，如同蚌蛤類等軟體動物因為受傷而分泌碳酸鈣，形成一層珍珠質，再輾轉在人類所享受的魚獲裡搖身一變為稀少高等的貴重品，這個新發現可以推測巨型鳥賊在深海間數量極多，也就是說人類所知猶為極少。

此時海底下，陽光亙久 ，經波浪散射的微弱光束在深水藻林間搖曳，悄悄點亮這個截然不同的迷宮入口。

熱帶淺水海域的熱鬧繽紛不同於深海沉靜，養分豐饒滋養出所有色澤明亮身姿詭譎的水底生物，然而美人猶抱琵琶遮臉，宛如神秒面紗的海藻長葉隨水向往四周輕擺搖曳，掩掩映映傾訴水域背後還有神秘而未知的恐懼。

越前就像走失於水色隱世森林，矮身踢腿，深入潛進冠蔭遮蔽的林間，藻木成樹，幹身筆直，是四通八達的魚群匯聚流動處，屬於原始林狀態。

化身為飛翔的人魚，在幹木間自由遊走，偶然會邂逅時光停滯的角落風景，是漫天的螢粉透紫，在拂曉的水浪中變成浪漫星光點點。

金眸掠過水母群，閃動著愉快的波光，再聚焦於隱身沙地，拾起各種貝殼包裹身體的年輕章魚，在奇岩嶙峋的怪石旁邊，洞穴空隙間或伸出觸手鬚角的都是怪異奇狀的海底生物。

熱帶淺海已知有過三千種物種生活其中，小小遊覽一圈的行程都總有些從未親眼認識過的奇特生秘。

眼前是霧濛濛的繁茂藻林，種類不一，樹蔭葉波就如女人長髮散逸的美麗又不安詭異，讓人想探知又無法看清的幽暗。朝迎而來的水波往身體皮膚輕輕掠過，挾走了溫暖送來刺骨的寒。

儼然俄羅斯所言談的黑森林，引誘外來者的詭秘，致命低溫又危險氛圍，條紋長鬚貓鯊盡管附近居住，群居巡流，都遠遠繞道而過。

是不宜造訪的水域。

金眸臨別依依，回望這片給予加洲海洋生物豐饒養分的神秘所在地海藻林，雙腿如海豚甩尾一躍，縱身沿上浮出水面。

往後數天，清晨夜間，都獨自一人來探勘地形的越前已然大致熟悉藻林種類﹑分佈和界乎危險之間的地域。

因為沒有裝備氧氣瓶，對危險地域也不打算冒進，連續多日的造訪都是擔任安靜的觀察者，紀錄研究資料的越前都很安然融入當地環境，成為水域裡沒有打擾沒有攻擊意圖的新居民，任由原居民警誡避走幾天之後，就開始成為該域常日的風景。

越前金眸偶然閃動，抬身划動的水波驚動了正要越界交通道，膽子特小的藍倒吊群眾，瞬間魚群飛身疾走，艷藍鮮黑快速交錯，水沫飛泡捲起，散射出目不暇給。 

水面吸氧再下潛，越前回來就靠近了很有趣的目標，一條紋路彎彎如月弧的長鬚貓鯊，獨自對於沙面上滿地滾滾的海膽似乎是推又拱在玩足球，充滿好奇心，興致十足。

對當地小型魚類﹑軟體章魚類來說，貓鯊都是攻擊性很強的獵食者，但對人類而言體積很小，約成人手臂的長度，就相當無害而可愛。

這條貓鯊也認得出新來入住的他，對於人並非出於恐懼，更多是好奇，亦步亦趨跟在身後。越前微微笑，回身一矮向它伸出手，膽大貪玩的貓鯊就會靠近，用肚腹蹭蹭就攀在手上。

越前喜歡這種好奇心，為表獎勵一下就親吻它頭頂。

好不容易探索到淺域邊界，越前打算回頭上游，就聽到鯨鯊白石徘徊在遠處不安的鳴動聲。這個水域不是潛水員會經常逡巡的地方，它的聲音越過千里，隱蔽在水波透過持續的振動力，就如光年穿越空間，遠遠傳遞到潛水員的身邊。

越前終於聽見，心尖一緊，沒法對它置之不理。雖然三十五米水深不太適宜潛水的輕裝，但尚能閉氣自如的越前也就花了二十分鐘來到鯨鯊徘徊的位置，來看看情況。

看到人影出現，鯨鯊很快上前，一米外就停頓。

光線之下，開闊海域的湛藍包裹了小小的海豚，也許是第一次看見潛水員的真面目，沒有了呼吸氧瓶的黑長形吻部，是直接透發出生物電的柔滑皮膚，像無處不在的靜電茲茲觸動了龐大的身軀，忽然有點手足無措的鯨鯊。

「怎麼了」

越前想要伸手安撫它的吻部，宛如往日打招呼一樣，卻被鯨鯊緩緩退身，避開了。

總覺得鯨鯊的表情憨憨，手腳笨拙的樣子。白石遲鈍又緩慢地甩身而去，背影落寞，越前好奇關切就趕追上去，並排而遊，伸手摸摸它的臉頰，「心情不好？」

想見你。  
想知道你在哪了。  
想跟你一起看看風景。

你比我想像的長得更可愛，可是你甚麼都聽不懂。

難得是對方靠近的主動關心，白石這一刻無法說話，確實心情不好了，想要回應的所有訴說，像是輕輕呼喚又是嘆息，卻是人魚化為水泡，情意綿綿也僅僅止於安靜消逝。 

暴雨驟風之夜，海面浪濤洶湧，越前從岸躍入水的水浪攪動微不足道，身體深深墜入四湧襲來的水流衝擊而艱難下潛，浮潛鏡能看見沉積物翻滾成滿海混濁，紊亂水聲在耳邊攪動成陰暗嘶鳴，即使有攜帶夜探燈的情況仍然舉目難視。

哪怕橫流不斷推撞手腳，越前翻身迎頭而下，以手為漿盡量划開水阻，讓身體緩緩愈下深潛，閉目專心直到完全處身黑暗水域，海深沉靜。

無法辨認出僅僅十幾米水距以上就是瘋濤潮狂的水域。安靜海底下藻林輕葉長逸，似幻似詩地紓緩了旅者的緊張不安，白天是繁華吵鬧的大都市交通匯聚處，夜幕降臨後變成十八世紀宵禁後的倫敦，黏稠雨夜落入石板路沉聲嗒嗒，平民緊緊躲藏家門裡，劊子手們出沒在街盡巷尾，保證暗潮殺機洶湧的獵食時間。

然而眼前所見一片安詳，夜色水沉有微弱螢光隱約朝上，飄動著母螢光魷魚在繁殖季的展覽，螢螢藍點成網水母，群聚螢火如萬家燈火成為宇宙夜空的星星光點。

難得一見的景色。

不亞於短暫的煙火燦爛將會是母螢光魷走到生命終點的最後一程，把受精卵隨水浪帶送去遙遠的一方，也許是非哺乳類動物母親所能給予孩子的溫柔了。越前想起了隻身離家遠遊的母親，也想起快將是大海春夏交接的繁殖季，也不期然憶起那總是形單隻影的鯨鯊，背影龐大又落寞，那麼怕孤獨的孩子。

手上小型探燈發出微弱光線，越前所能看見的視線範圍隨光束徐徐移動，邊緣所及之處都是沙面乍驚而起，墩起屁股，急急地避走的扁口魚和硬殼蟹類。

下水之前量度天氣是湧浪五尺多，風速近四十節的可潛水界限，但還不至於無法深索的地步。海洋界總不可能永遠侷限於白天所知，在深夜風雨之下的生物湧動才是最為活躍之時，研究界之中也總須有先行者，探勘這些未存資料的神秘領域。

仿佛是不自量力的冒險，潛水員卻並非過於自信，金眸認真謹慎至極，憑著之前勘地記憶和五感直覺小心翼翼地開拓夜域地圖，偶然躲藏在海藻舞揚的掩影之間，身影就像隱而不發的魆黑旗魚，與暗夜之海融為一體。

提燈的左腕驟感冰冷，被猛力圈緊，弄丟了探燈入地，也不是藻葉水草攪動纏手，越前猛然一驚，身體都被逆水流扯動，冰涼刺骨海水中衝流而過，感到大腦傳遞而來是危機閃爍的閃燈，散發極為緊張不安的氛圍。

來自於身後熟悉巡視的水域，前進急變的水流愈發焦灼，身後是追逐而來的森冷洋流，隱隱閃動出駭人的兇悍綠意，是居住在霧濛藻林的霸主遠洋白鰭鯊亞久津。

向來隔絕人類的水域連續幾天有外來者觀察，也同時是被魚群居民反觀察的對象。被外來入侵久違的氣味所刺激，亞久津興味上頭地冒頭追逐，張口咧開數百銳利尖牙，想要咬下撕開人的手臂，興奮地甩身擺頭，筆直往越前的方向直衝而來。

白石也就趁早一步抓到潛水員的手腕，帶出了危險旋渦，水急湧流衝擊得突突頭痛，還是不顧一切拉著越前的手，挑戰身體極限地迅速逃出淺水域，到深海千里之外。

終於抵達安全區域，感知到越前有點緊張不安的情緒波動，也快要缺氧的慌張，白石把人攬腰一抱，甩尾上游，緩緩往海岸靠近，把沒法反抗的越前抱到懸崖海角灣的岩石上。

夜幕無星，緊緊呼氣的越前都顧不上甚麼，就迎頭聽到了陌生柔聲的責備。

「你怎麼都不聽話」

金眸一睜，雨急風聲，夜暗無光，根本甚麼都看不見聽不到，卻偏偏有聲音告訴他「沒事了」

「別害怕」

被輕輕安撫，就有濕涼的雙手捧住臉，越前呼吸的唇被堵住，愕然感到被親吻了。 

「是我。」

忽然來了驚險又不乎常理的體驗，習水性之後第一次感到水急湧流嗆到喉嚨，呼吸有點痛還被強吻，越前乾脆閉上眼，心想該不是做惡夢吧。

然後一下子被抱腰，拉入水底。

再次懵然牽手被帶走，越前努力閉氣睜眼，適應著黑暗。遠走到海距百米之外，微微張開的唇又被堵住，渡過來充足的溫暖氧氣，恍惚的金眸看見了溫柔的臉。

然後越前能一眼認出這處水域，是West Linda Mar海灣。

是海的眼淚，一片星海的藍。

比起螢火魷群更萬萬千千組成星星點點的藍寶石宇宙，迎去復來的水流悄然點亮，忽明隱晦又忽暗宛如極光變幻，是截然不同的宇宙界外，眼前的人牽著手又回頭朝潛水員一望，眼眸是淡淡喜悅又哀愁的星斗，世界是黑暗逐步步向星光漫天。

金眸移不開凝視，心神全然被震懾，因為，眼前的是人魚。

藍眼淚的亮然堂皇在海底輝然出一片鑽石珠光，可以說是極為珍稀的景象，然而牽著越前左手的人魚擁有一張帥氣微笑的臉，如同人類一樣上身，修長的手臂白哲皮膚和比自己還更高大身長的體型。

金眸往下移，人魚腰腹下卻是灰黑尾鰭，佈滿了星白斑紋的熟悉又獨一無二，是鯨鯊那孩子。

是白石。

越前微微眨眼，放鬆了心情。

白石感知到潛水員沒那麼緊張，就愉悅微笑，伸食指往他唇上一點，示意越前聽話。倆人之間是意會的半言語，靠人類耳朵聽不見的水波震動頻率，傳遞到意識的心意。

「危險，留在這裡」

越前就像是聽見了聲音，之前也很習慣透過震頻鳴聲不是話語，對海底生物所表達的意圖有種直覺的了解，對於鯨鯊一直都很放心信任，然而比起自身安危，白石鯨鯊對明明是海洋研究員的他，卻危險也不顧就暴露了柔軟的肚皮，會不會太過度信任人類了？

越前作為人類，沒有發出低音鳴叫頻率的器腔，即使擅長的語言都派不上用場，只能勉強用手勢表達「你聽得懂我的話嗎？」

白石很好奇又親切地打量他，慢悠悠的低頭，雙手一伸抱著越前的臉，仔細又溫柔地對唇親吻了又親。

越前再次被強吻了半晌，明明不缺氧氣也弄不懂意圖，好一陣子才終於想起來，這就是他們見面一直以來的打招呼方式。

輕輕推開了對方的胸口，就像主人還是要拒絕過於親人的小狗，努力幾次轉臉避開的越前，看著白石終於明白了不讓親而一臉失落，眨下落寞不解的眼神，越前一陣內疚又猶豫地上前，親他臉頰。

白石微微一頓，思考著從小潛水員身上感應到極為複雜難解的生物電訊息，但解碼到底，大約是婉轉的拒絕，和不是不喜歡自己這兩個訊號。

白石牽起越前的手，仿佛意會了剛才的誤會，開始遊動親吻起嘴唇以外的地方。

越前猛然甩手，退開一步，很快搖頭作手勢，像教導小孩子一樣用雙手交叉，重覆表示不可以。

「不可以」

面對鯨鯊人魚雙手想要過來親親抱的舉動，越前每每都優雅轉身地閃避，盡管看著開始臉露失望不安的白石，所訴說一遍又一遍的「喜歡你」，表現再怎麼可愛的小狗模樣都鐵下心腸。

「喜歡你」

「不可以」

幾番失敗，白石躊躇，心情一沉，想起了小海豚對多次無法聽見的示愛都輕視落空，盡管了解潛水員想說的意思，卻無法理解明白，為什麼不可以。 

***  
(下)

越前龍馬從海岸步步走回研究所，精神奕奕但思緒昏昏沉沉，似乎不收拾心情就沒法好好入睡，幸好是不分日夜埋頭鑽研知識的這種地方最多的就是夜貓子。凌晨四時多的圖書資料館仍然是白燈如晝，散開的桌子都埋一座山疊書重之後，繞過三倆丁零的熟面孔，很快踫到了對鯊科有了解的同事，直接就詢問鯨鯊怎麼找伴侶的事。 

「啊，你是想問白石的事吧？我們也很想了解，可惜的是，目前對鯨鯊很少記錄，也想趁著牠跟你親近，有機會就安裝儀器追蹤觀察牠的習性和模式。畢竟鯊魚種類有近五百多種，每種覓食模式﹑生物機能﹑棲息地和繁殖方式都很不一樣，這點很有趣又很令人頭痛吧。但是，大多數鯊魚都是尋求終身伴侶，尤其是數量稀少的品種，所以大約推測鯨鯊的話，白石每次不依不撓都會緊緊追著你共游的樣子，就是我所知最類似求偶的行為了。」

這種體型龐大的捕食者，要適應於循環平衡的生態圈之中，本身就是為數不多的存在。在全世界都無法停止污染濫捕的浪潮下，人類到達未必能自保的未來之前，遠遠就會受害成為犧牲品的就是生活在四季愈發不明朗，棲息之處林木山海河川草原都愈發見少的生物。也許真正知道牠們是甚麼神秘生物，有甚麼瑰麗又壯烈的生存方式之前，面臨威脅之下數量本就瀕危的物種終會提早消逝。

越前所一直在乎過於寂寞的大海中鯨鯊沒能找到同類甚至伴侶，目前還是無解的題。

然而這一夜之後所揭露讓人真正不敢置信的是，人魚的存在卻匪夷所思地真實。即使是在未知不了解的事實面前，站在人類與海洋的立場之中，往往是偏心於大自然的越前龍馬想想，也許這種答案預想以外的落差，是他所希望知道的光明。

想要保護牠們的心情，依然是不會改變。

忽然從思緒中一怔，越前托著臉的沉思因為雙眼圓睜，變得可愛又恍惚。

「....你剛剛說甚麼？白石那孩子對我，跟寵物貓咪那種親人示好都不一樣嗎？」

同事正正就是那天一起出海看鯨鯊伴遊的好事者之一，哈哈大笑心想怎麼算白石也快到三十歲了該誰看誰是孩子啊呢。

「哈哈哈你想得真可愛，怎麼說，牠們跟貓狗不一樣，都不是人類能馴養的生物啊。雖然鯨鯊壽命可以長一個世紀，但是跟人類培養主僕感情應該是沒辦法的，畢竟大海之中，存活﹑覓食﹑交配就已經是牠們生命本質和行為的主軸了。」

「也許因為附近沒有同類，也許是這片海洋都未必能踫到適合成伴的，也許是真的太寂寞了。畢竟也有每年橫跨幾大洋洲，寂靜的鯨聲傳遞千里，然而一生都未必找到伴的鯨魚啊。」

「作為人類，鯨鯊那麼喜歡親近你，是很幸運的事了。」

同事想想也覺得很惋惜遺憾，安撫地拍拍他的肩膀。

「對牠來說是很不幸，但找到伴侶之前，也只能這樣了。」

不是的。

但是想說也無話可說，越前默然收下了同事遞給他的研究音碟，最後轉頭離開了。

白石是鯨鯊，也是人魚啊。

雖然不肯定但似乎會溝通，有著與人類相似的理性和思考能力。

從相遇之時，一直一直都是......

理解和思考都踫撞著一直啞在心裡的疑問和秘密，像是隱藏著海底秘寶的水草飛舞，亂擾人心又讓人快要窒息的困縛。越前愈想愈是有點暈眩，努力踮著腳步出資料館就跑回了自己房間關上門，閉眼似是張口欲言，又慢慢止住。

日本東京的家是遙遠的溫暖，春夏之際都是樹搖成香風，花開飄落，是一場櫻花飛天的夢。

每人能夠幸運遇見的每年櫻花都是一季一遇的短暫生命。

人與海洋生物的相遇，也是一期一會。

52Hz的愛麗絲，北大西洋唯一孤獨的孩子。獨自遠行於茫茫大海，低聲哼唱著快二十年的歌聲，尋找沒有得到回應的同伴聲音。明明是身而為會語言說話的社交動物，卻獨身於海洋森林中聽見只屬於自己的回鳴和鐘聲。

海浪聲帶走的淚會輕然成化為小泡細沫，如空氣粉塵一樣閃著微光又隨風消失，微之又微的水粉最終飄飄升上水面，會似詩似夢，灰鯨最後的蹤影就是大西北洋都完全滅絕，連同所有曾經竭而不息的期盼都寂然落空。

聽著海洋資料庫錄下的水底鯨歌鳴聲入眠，越前閉目躺床上卻無法靜心入睡，手腳都濕潤漉漉身體都陷入了冰涼深海之中，滿目是難以呼吸的黑暗恐懼，急促水流卻驟然而至，衝破了困阨自己的常識和困惑，有人向自己伸出了手，掌心都包裹著點點螢螢的藍眼淚。

藍海之下，臉容俊逸眼波柔和的人魚，向自己伸出了手。

他是覺得每一次打招呼的親吻，都賦予了互相吸引的意味，共遊和愛撫都是追求與交配的前奏。

那些愉悅見面所傳遞的柔和水波輕說，小心翼翼又固執的輕歌細語靠近，一直對自己的目光追隨，都是愛情嗎？

仿佛聽見了白石寂寞的歌聲，吹入了海風之中遠離而去。  
人魚卻如同蝴蝶雙翅撲閃又漸漸缺力，潛入深海成為無力回天的潛水鐘，沉重地墜入無法接觸的海底。

越前從薄汗淋漓的夢中乍然驚醒，手心都是滑涼涼的空虛，天光初明入窗，轉眼看向床櫃上的時鐘，現在只是清晨六時初都睡不夠幾小時，卻很趕促地回到了昨夜逃走到的West Linda Mar海灣。

踏著沙的腳步聲都是響動的心跳，迎面清風逆著梳理了墨綠的髮，陽光映在海上一列粼粼波光。從研究所一直跑過十幾里，呼著息，踢開了靴，赤腳駐足在水濕漉漉的岩石上。

越前臉上透起薄薄紅暈，等待快要平復的劇烈心跳和運動過後的氣喘，然後一躍入水中，如同夢中墜水的蝴蝶只能深深下潛。

沒十幾分鐘就出現了水身波影，等待的白石果然就追溯著游過來了，以清俊秀貴的人魚姿態。溫暖恬然如丁子茶的髮色和眼眸，澄澈又洋溢戀愛喜悅的目光輕輕著落於小潛水員一人身上。

感知到小潛水員身上明確散發適合交配的氣味，揉和了似海風帶來檸檬新鮮的害羞﹑沉木實香的信任和一丁點的緊張不安。

白石心情起伏如同風暴夜的海，浪面似洶湧海底似沉靜，充滿心胸的是有一點難以理解的痛苦喜悅。一直以來都是被聽而不聞的告白和心情，昨夜是被連連拒絕甚至逃跑的憂傷和失望，眼前又再忽然出現清晨曙光一樣爽利的氣息，是怎麼回事？

人魚心神恍惚，伸手踫觸越前的臉頰，看見潛水員淺淺浮現的臉紅變得更可愛了。

「可以嗎？」

想擁抱，親吻，交配。

越前伸手點唇，安撫了人魚想要主動的靠近，示意要好好聽。

「Shi-rai-shi」

「你的名字」

「我的名字，E-chi-zen」

「Ryo-ma」

甚麼都聽不懂，光是看著一臉認真說話的潛水員，白石忽然心中一動，想要擁抱對方的心情無比強烈，不聽對方的指示就上前，雙臂把人緊緊一攬，近貼了伏伏跳動的胸口就是最直接的心聲傳遞。

「喜歡你」

心臟仿如盛開了夏季的大堡礁，珊瑚招引來群群明艷小魚，浪捲飛花充滿了色彩斑斕的勃勃生機。人魚完全沒有餘暇思考對方究竟想說甚麼，卻深刻知道這是一直以來等待的回應，終於向自己主動親近的小海豚，發出了想要談戀愛的訊號。

一直都想告訴你。

「我喜歡你」

越前默默閉上眼睛，聽懂了人魚從心聲洶湧而來的幸福滿足訊息，就輕輕回抱了白石。在櫻花落盡之前，就飄然接手，送暖縈懷。

對潛水員毫無距離感的人魚白石一臉微笑，以手托臉靠在岩石上欣賞著要上岸呼氧的越前，浸在海面下的尾鰭陰影都反映著心情愉快的盪盪漾漾，漣漪都悄悄靠近到越前的腳踝邊。 

相信對方能聽得懂之後，就如晴日天雨傾斜，滿腔都是日光映照的天弓。

「第一次見面的你就像初生的海豚，可愛又聰明，還有熟悉的陽光味道。原本覺得黑色吻部很奇怪，但是，臉很漂亮。」

越前就像哄孩子一樣聽著話隨意點頭，手上撫過人魚的髮絲，卻同時又感到科研人員的新奇悸動，確認真的是擁有知性智慧和思考能力的鯨鯊人魚。

就像是隨風輕送的鐘鼓，輕沉又徘徊，讓人心安然的鳴聲。

「我聽到你的聲音，能傳到很遠」  
「如果你聽不見我」  
「無論你在哪裡，我都會找你」

越前知道鯨鯊白石對於遙遠的距離沒甚麼概念，沒半晌就一鬆手，原本輕輕靠在岩石上的臉，因為沒有梳髮的安撫就自己靠近來，臉頰輕輕一貼就枕著越前的腿，暖呼呼的感覺讓他不期然就闔上眼，像個安心就想睡覺的孩子。

就像在海洋找到了母親搖籃曲的自己，那麼心安，那麼依賴的七歲越前。

想起那些鯨魚孤獨至死的弦音，也愈來愈喜歡聽白石愉悅又沉穩的鼓鳴聲，對於有些回憶就驀地感到酸澀又疼痛，越前低頭不語，勾起淺淺一笑。

然後向鯨鯊承諾。  
「我也會找你的」

以後不會讓你一個人太寂寞的。

雖然是聽不懂的話語，只是感覺到溫柔的回應就抬手捧住了越前的臉，白石的唇親了潛水員的額頭，就語調輕快地問。

「要交配嗎？」

「.......」

越前默默抬手推開了靠近的臉，卻沒能阻止那人魚上下其手的好奇撫摸，貼在裸背的溫暖指腹一直沿著敏感的椎骨摸索著甚麼。

「cloaca在哪裡？」

「......你先好好聽懂我說的話。」

越前暗自嘆一口氣，把人連臂拉開距離。

「在說甚麼交往之前，你要學習聽我的話。」

「至少等你聽得懂我說甚麼，我再考慮跟你結成伴侶的事。 」

對小海豚想要表達的意思沒法意會，愈來愈複雜難懂的龐集訊息又鮮少接觸的奇特對話，即使是白石盡力嘗試分析但大抵都是聽得一懵一懂。

越前一向學過即會，反而不擅長從零開始教授別的生物溝通語言，手語交流沒一會兒就心累放棄，無奈與氣餒只能把所有都凝結為搖頭，英語精簡的一句。

「......No, we are not doing it.」

「不在發情期？」

白石疑惑更甚，僅僅能以已有知識，大膽猜測。

潛水員沒忍住朝他俊俏的臉揮一拳。

白石終於沒再往越前身上亂摸，左手捂臉委屈，坐在海角岩上任憑潛水員好奇地觀察研究。

手指撫過白哲臉頰後，蹭過眼角的顫抖，再繞到耳後的敏感位發現濾腮，沿著頸脖順下是呼吸的喉結，凝起水珠的鎖骨，是胸口起伏明顯的胸膛。

越前不解抬頭，是努力閉上眼，忍耐著臉頰緋紅的人魚。 

對於結構和人魚起源的由來確實有點好奇，但也沒有打算紀錄成卷宗的意思，只是作為海洋興趣者的越前不由得驀地吃一驚，總不應該每種每條魚類都會是人魚吧，不然所有海洋生物研究都是罪證確信的犯罪紀錄了。 

對著白石想要問甚麼又說不出來，越前一時尷尬又覺得好笑，就止住手。

白石忽然伸手握緊那隻手，覆蓋著胸口下躍動的心跳，水滑肌膚下透著的溫暖心動。他微微睜開眼，輕輕一笑就俯身去親吻越前。

「繼續」  
「我很喜歡」

依然是陽光照著海面的暖色恬靜，宛如丁子茶香的輕甘苦澀，是白石似柔和浪波的平靜聲音。

「我所有的都屬於你」  
「我喜歡你」

越前揉入碎金陽光的眼眸，淺淺一笑又闔上，撿起人魚似歌似訴的話語，把最後一句話語重覆了，一遍又一遍。

「白石」然後伸出了左手，覆在心臟上的溫暖手心。

「喜歡」他傾前身，貼唇親吻。

「越前」退身後手就覆在心臟上，鄭重而真摰。

凝視著潛水員仿佛想要說甚麼而舉行著神聖儀式，白石每刻都在思考，下意識就模仿重覆了唇的動作。

心臟是生命，也是我。  
他一直呼喚的白石，是我的名字。

同呼吸交換的心意，是愛情，叫喜歡。

他所追求渴望的人，此時此刻，就在這裡。  
獨一無二的潛水員，是越前。

「我明白了」

白石忽然理解了對方的想法，是潛水員想要被聽懂，也是自己曾經一直以來的渴望和嘗試，於是恬靜一笑，往人唇上一親。 

用人類能聽懂的方式，說喜歡你。

人魚學會的第一句話，就是從過去到未來，終於被聽見了的真實心意。

加洲海洋保育區附近都很熟悉的經常於淺海近岸出沒的白尾星紋鯨鯊，踏入成年期了就愈是難尋的身影已經很少出現了。

海面日粼，晨光初拂時再也沒能看見出沒的鯨聲水影，在研究所宿舍外乍然現身湧起魚群的白浪飛沫，與熱帶艷魚一起暢遊於大自然美麗又珍貴的尋常景色。作為海洋珍愛者的研究所大家都既惋惜也成熟了解這是大海循遊的必然，紛紛各自對鯨鯊的遠旅安好寄予祝願。

一直無法解開對於蹤影去向的推測，大多都是終於適配成年了的白石終於要回到深海海域，與相遇的同類交配下一代的理性感性並存結論。

最後一星期再沒收錄到的鯨鯊平和鳴聲，證據確信又空斷了所有人的念想，舉行了地方之內海洋之友都參與的小小一場餞別禮，在岸邊高歌歡唱又築起小小營火彈結他念詩，送別了情誼上最好的鯊魚朋友。

對即將離開的海洋界小美人魚也很不捨得的研究所眾人也紛紛安慰，只要人還在大海裡，就一定會再遇見的浪漫。

仿佛與牠感情最好的越前在不負所望，從水深渺茫處帶回來的紀錄片就找到了巨型章魚的身影之後，再次輕言婉拒了研究所的邀請與挽留，像真正的劍魚越走了沒有遊繩所拘捕的海平線，隨著風與洋的漾漾盪盪，再次獨自浮潛在無人所知的大海裡。

盡管危險又崎嶇，無人會阻止他，這種對浪漫航海人是夢想之中的義無反顧。

越前龍馬於海洋是一生一世的搖籃，生於斯，長於斯，也將會歸於斯。

在遙遠那天來到之前，他就還是波濤聲浪上要駐步又失足的精靈，墜入倒映於天空海藍的洋，直到浪浮風聲波濤聲都漸漸消失，陽光映照而下的水光收束成絲成線，變得無法觸及的朦朧昏暗，人類不能看見的深海際之下，潛水鐘與蝴蝶墜亡之地。

耳邊是曲調原始聲音輕柔到令人不由自主落淚的兒時搖籃曲。

還會有很多飄浮在海平面冉冉升起的日出，躲在雲層後徐徐沒入黑暗的夜間在碼頭的燈火星光，總會有小孩再一次享用著潮汐帶來的鮮蝦美魚，在黃昏之後握著父親觸感粗糙又溫暖的手，走過青苔攀附過的石岩，在陰影裡登船出發，回首岸上的熱鬧光華。

那就更遙遠之後的未來。

這一刻不過二十二歲的越前龍馬，隱隱在各國海域小鎮走過了身影，他的唇臉勾笑卻讓人記憶尤深，宛如深夜出沒的海妖，微微勾人心的惑動。

宛若彎月的年輕俊美就如傳說中的亞特蘭帝斯人魚，碼頭出海的漁夫或許像看見了幻覺卻又是燈塔下的假像，只知道報章後來都會說起，那個海洋界所仰慕充滿魅力的年輕冒險家曾經在這裡遊歷過，輕裝水潛探入船隻都無法接近的海域。

就如同昔日在山峰之前周游浪行的越前南次郎，尋常行蹤不為所眾知，唯有偶然踫見他的資深專欄記者會登刊一些珍貴的紀念影照。

然後又消失匿跡。  
誰也不知道他去哪裡，又在哪裡停駐。

海洋波浪起伏，變幻萬象的水光暗明，夜晝割分之間，金色眼眸終於捕捉到了遠遠而來的龐大身型。

鯨鯊巨型的胸腹中傳來輕輕震動的低嗚聲，一呼一吸間仿佛是輕笑是奏曲，那麼有靈性的生物在低低輕訴，呼喚著越前龍馬。

人類對海洋的愛戀，漫長而遙遠。

【END】


End file.
